Mister Playboy
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: "You wanna see where this leads. You're not expecting to see any fireworks, but you know somewhere inside you that you wanna see where you and I go." Link leaned away and grinned again for the millionth time. "But let me tell you right now, you'll see a lot more than fireworks." AU, oneshot, Link x Zelda.


Honestly, I really miss writing fan fiction.

This is something I came up with when I was writing up a script for a skit my partner and I have to present in my Japanese class (and it's drawing from various college experiences I've had as well). I played around with this idea and I thought it'd make a cute idea for a Link/Zelda story, so I translated it into English, rewrote and added parts, and here it is. This is a one shot, by the way. Please don't ask for sequels or anything, because I have no intention of writing them. It's not an actual novel or anything like that, but after a year or something, it's better than nothing, right?

I do not own _The Legend of Zelda_.

* * *

><p><span>Mister Playboy<span>  
>SirJoshizzle<p>

Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine. Sixty seconds. Fifteen minutes late.

Zelda tapped her foot impatiently against the concrete, adjusting her wristwatch and shifting in her seat on the wooden bench as she did so. She was used to the buses being tardy. Such was part of the city life, after all. And such was definitely expected when a bus system served a city population of over eight million people during the afternoon rush hour commute. The bus coming in and out late was something she'd grown accustomed to, for better or worse. It wasn't like she had anywhere in particular to be. It was just that after five one hour and 15 minute classes with little more than 10 or 15 minutes in between to get from one end of campus to another—barely enough to time to get a halfway decent seat in the back of her lecture halls, one could understand why she just wanted to be home.

_I really need a car_, she mused to herself not for the first time. But with university tuition, a $2400 a month rent for an apartment split four ways between her and her three girlfriends, a full-time job _and_ student status, and countless other bills to attend to, considering to buy a car was the very least of her worries. But that was the college life for you. A price to pay for an apartment in the heart of Hyrule Castle Town and a spot in Hyrule Castle University, arguably the world's foremost and selective research university.

Sixteen minutes late.

"Bus still hasn't come yet?"

The voice shook her out of her absent minded thoughts. Her back arched in surprise and whirled around to the source of her slight shock. There was a young man leaning over the back of the bench, his arms crossed out over its wooden ledge. He chuckled a bit at her reaction.

"Didn't mean to scare you there."

"Well you did!" She shot back, maybe a little sharper than she intended. He just raised an eyebrow and stood up straight.

"Sorry." He walked around the bench and sat down a foot or two away from her. "You've been sitting here for quite a while now. You should think about writing the city about the transportation system."

She just scoffed. "Like they'd listen to a letter from a Little Miss Nothing."

He just shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Don't look like a Little Miss Nothin' to me."

She turned to face him, a slight look of contempt. "Was that a pass at me?"

He shrugged again, blowing some of his blond bangs to the side. "Maybe."

Zelda didn't say anything. "…Were you watching me?"

He glanced at her for a second. "Sorry?"

"You said I've been sitting here for a while," she said. "Were you watching me then?"

He laughed at that. "Maybe I was. Would you think any less of me if I said yes?"

She smiled inwardly. Who _was _this guy? "I dunno. Press your luck and we'll see what happens."

"Haha," he laughed. "If you insist! Yes, I was watching you."

Zelda raised her eyebrows again, running a hand through her own blonde hair. "You sure are honest."

"Well I heard lying isn't the best way to start off a relationship," he shrugged.

That caught her attention. "'Relationship?'"

"Yeah, I said that." He nodded. He adjusted the sleeves of his light green flannel he had pushed up just above his elbows and crossed his arms. He leaned towards her and gave her the slyest, lopsided grin he could manage. "That was invitation, if you haven't caught on."

Zelda couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Goddesses! Well I do have to give you credit for being very direct."

He smiled to himself, completely unfazed by her laughing in his face. If it were anyone else, that probably would have been quite a blow to his ego, and maybe a little something else. "Well I'll let you in on a little something about me. Believe it or not, but in high school, I was really shy. I liked a lot of girls but I never acted on it and by the time I mustered up the courage to, she had already hooked up with someone else."

He stood up and walked over to the bus stop sign in front of the bench and leaned his back against it, his arms still crossed over his chest. "So after I graduated, I told myself, 'Link, you can't just sit on your ass and let those ladies pass you by!' That isn't gonna work when you're in college!' So by the time I started my undergrad, I decided to be the complete opposite."

"By the time you started your undergrad?" She repeated.

"Yep," he nodded. He pushed his shaggy hair back and Zelda caught a glimpse of a small silver hoop earring. "I'm a grad student here in psychology."

Zelda was just a junior, so he had to be at least two years older than her. "And your name is Link?"

"You got it," the young man named Link nodded again. "The ladies say they love to scream it in bed."

That made her jaw drop in shock. "Nayru, you are _disgusting_!"

His almost smug grin didn't falter. As much as she hated to admit it, it looked rather good on him. "So you say, but you're still here. Don't you think if I disgusted you that much, you would have left by now?"

Zelda opened her mouth to say something, but she paused for a second. There was something about Link. Normally, Zelda would have smacked the kid right across his face for making such lewd comments, for coming on as strongly as he did. So why hasn't she?

"…The bus is coming," is all she said.

"Now _that_ sounds like a pretty poor excuse if you ask me," he chuckled.

"I didn't ask."

"So defensive!" He grinned again. That stupid grin. She wanted to wipe it right off his face.

"No use in hiding anything from me," he unfolded his arms and stuffed his left hand in his jeans pocket. His right ran through his hair again. "I'm a psychology major, remember?"

"And let me guess," she rolled her eyes. "You're analyzing everything I'm saying and doing."

"I can see you didn't get into HCU on luck."

"Then tell me," she folded her arms and crossed her legs, "What am I thinking?"

He pushed himself upright and sat down on the bench next to her again, only closer than a foot or two than he was just earlier. He had his left ankle resting on his right knee and his right arm on the bench's back with his arm propping up his cheek. He stared straight into her eyes, seriously trying to figure her out. Not that he had any trouble.

"I think you're attracted to me, somewhere in the back of your head. My attitude disgusts you, as you say. Maybe even pisses you off a bit, but even though you're telling yourself to just smack him in the face—'Piss off, jackass!' or something like that, something's compelling you to stay, but you don't know what. You wanna see where this leads. You're not expecting anything to see any fireworks, but you know somewhere inside you that you wanna see where you and I go."

_Dammit_.

Link leaned away and grinned again for the millionth time. "But let me tell you right now, you'll see a lot more than fireworks." He winked.

_This son of a bitch._

Zelda studied him hard, with the same scrutinizing eyes he gave her. Only she was studying anything but his thoughts. His dirty blond hair that was perfectly disheveled in a way she couldn't describe. His dark blue eyes and rather tanned skin. She could tell based on his arms that he worked out. Hell, what was he? Those Mary Sues straight out of a badly written middle schooler's private journal of short stories?

There was a moment of silence between the two that was broken by a dog's barking. The two looked over the bench and saw a small dog running towards them with a tennis ball in its mouth.

"Hey, buddy!" Link laughed as the dog jumped onto the bench between them. Link picked him up, taking the tennis ball out of its mouth and the dog licked his cheek with its mouth now free.

"Whoa, calm down!" The blond exclaimed. "You're a _straight_ dog, okay! I know I'm good looking and all, but come on, buddy!" Link glanced at Zelda, who was laughing softly, smiling at the dog. Link took the dog's left paw and made it to a waving motion towards her.

"Your dog?" Zelda asked, waving at the canine in Link's arms.

"Yep," he nodded. "His name's Richard. A shiba, he is. Say hi to the pretty lady!"

_Goddesses, even his dog's cute! If he were a dog, he'd look…_ Richard grinned at Zelda, and she couldn't help but laugh. He was a shiba pup with light blond hair and pointed ears, and he had this goofy grin on his face.

_Just like him._

"Wanna hold him?" Link offered Richard to her. "He doesn't bite. He's really friendly and likes girls especially."

_Farore, _just_ like his owner._

"…Sure," Zelda took Richard from under his arms and he climbed on her, sniffing her perfume and picking up her scent. He licked her cheek once and curled up in her lap, nuzzling her stomach.

"He's so cute," she giggled. "Why'd you bring him here?"

"I don't have class today," Link replied. "I thought I'd take him for a walk around campus."

Richard wagged his curled hair in delight as she scratched his stomach.

"And he chooses great girls."

Zelda's eyes shot up at that, staring at him with a mixture of amusement, disgust, and disbelief.

"Hey, buddy!" Link smiled at Richard. "I think she likes us!"

The dog stood up on the bench and barked in reply.

"High five!" Link held his hand out, and Richard slapped his paw against it. The young man picked him up and sat him down on his lap.

"Well I won't fault his taste," Zelda shrugged, playing along with Link's sick game of elegant egotist.

Link smirked in reply, and in the short distance came the sound of the bus finally coming down the road, signaling to pull up to the curb in front of the bench.

_Good Goddesses, about time_, Zelda heaved a tired sigh. She checked her watch. Twenty-five minutes late. _Ridiculous._

"Midnight," Link sighed. "Carriage's here to pick up the little missy."

_Carriage? It's a bus. _"More like the pumpkin."

"Same thing," he laughed softly. "Gotta go either way."

If she didn't know better, she could clearly hear genuine disappointment in his voice. She was no psychology major, but any girl could figure that out.

Zelda grabbed her book bag and stood up, dusting the bottom of her jeans. The bus slowly pulled up in front of them, and the doors opened, a flood of people flowing out. Some unhooked their bicycles from the rack on the front of the bus. HCU students who had afternoon and evening classes, no doubt.

She looked over her shoulder to see Link, who smiled slightly at her. For the first time since they started talking, that was the first smile that looked even halfway real.

"I'll… see you around campus then?" She asked him, a tinge of hopefulness in her voice. Even she couldn't figure out why that was. Maybe all that analyzing her that he did wasn't _total_ BS. "Maybe get coffee sometime, when you're not busy flirting with other girls."

His face lit up at that. "Of course!"

She turned away and got ready to board the bus as the last few people hopped off and powerwalked their way into campus.

"And I'll have you know!" He added. She stopped for a second and turned back to him.

"Believe it or not, I'm an exclusive girl type of guy," he smiled. "No side action or BS, guaranteed."

Zelda smiled slightly at that. "I'll take your word for it."

She was about to lift her foot to step onto the bus.

"Wait!" He stopped her again. "What's your name?

She smiled to herself and answered without facing him. "Zelda."

Link repeated her name softly. "Zelda… Don't meet very many of those these days." She didn't find that offensive. It was true, after all.

"…Zelda what?" He asked again, wondering what her last name was.

Zelda smiled again, she finally turned around and gave him a smirk, one with as much coyness and flirtatiousness as he had been giving her the whole time. One that made him raise cock an eyebrow in confusion, and even made Richard tilt his head to the side.

"Time for you to do the chasing, Mr. Playboy!" She exclaimed, swiping her bus card. "Ask around. Maybe you'll get lucky!"

And with that, the bus doors slid closed.

Link raised his brow even higher at her last words as the bus signaled onto the road and slowly drove away. He turned to Richard and chuckled softly.

"You heard the lady, bud," Link grunted as he stood to his feet, and his dog followed suit. He picked up the tennis ball, piquing Richard's attention, his eyes lighting up. Link threw the ball across the field and Richard went chasing after it, barking happily.

"I got some research to do," Link said to himself under his breath as he watched Richard dart for the ball.

"'Maybe you'll get lucky,' huh?" He smirked. "Challenge accepted, little missy!"

On the bus, Zelda sat in her seat with her book bag in her lap, her arms wrapped around it. Her temple rested on the window as she watched the scenery pass by, mostly college students walking the sidewalks and cars lining up outside the exits of the parking structures that lined the outskirts of the campus, eager to go home.

Twenty-five minutes late. The bus coming in and out late was something she'd grown accustomed to, for better or worse.

Maybe in this case, for better.

* * *

><p>Remember the name Richard from the dog in <em>Ocarina of Time <em>you find in the Market and you get a Piece of Heart for returning him to his owner? Do I still got it or what? I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm not promising this is a sign I'll fully come back, but I hope this at least shows I still very much have a penchant for writing fan fiction, even though I'm a guy in college pushing 19. And an undying love for Link/Zelda. Can't forget about that. Comments, suggestions, insight and (constructive) criticism is more than welcome. Otherwise, keep in touch with my on my Tumblr. The link is in my profile.

_Enjoy Life and Smile._


End file.
